Confessions
by MeesiLightning
Summary: When Yami immediately recognized the little lightglobe to be Yugi, he retreated to his soul room to give his aibou a proper greeting. YYxY


Title: Confessions  
Chapter: 1/1  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: When Yami immediately recognized the little light-globe to be Yugi, he retreated to his soul room to give his aibou a proper greeting. (YYxY)

* * *

Three little globes of light zoomed out from behind Dartz, one going to hover above Kaiba's body, another one going out the door, and the last one gliding gently into Yami's arms.

"Yugi…" he whispered, hardly able to believe his eyes. The globe seemed to radiate warmth and love, before slowly fading away.

It wasn't the only one.

Yugi stirred in his soul room, opening his eyes slowly. He looked around him, too stunned to move. He was finally back in his body…he was saved…the Pharaoh must have won!

Wait…

The Pharaoh.

Where was he now? Who was supposed to be in control of his body? Was Joey saved as well? Are his friends doing all right? He wondered, growing slightly nervous. He jumped up off his soul bed, ignoring his muscles' protests after weeks of not being able to move, and ran to his door.

As if sensing his concern, the Pharaoh was right outside his door, waiting for him.

But…there was something different about him…

This wasn't the confident, proud, and slightly arrogant Pharaoh he knew.

This Pharaoh looked tired, no, _exhausted, _and not very self-assured.

And this Pharaoh was crying.

"Yugi…" he whispered hoarsely. "A million sorries couldn't even begin to explain how truly ashamed I am of myself…I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me…"

Yugi blinked, dumbfounded. This was certainly not what he expected. Not the apology, no, just…this fear.

The Pharaoh obviously took Yugi's silence the wrong way, for he turned around with a pained expression on his face and walked silently back in his own soul room.

The soft 'click' of the door shutting behind him brought Yugi back to his senses. "Pharaoh, wait! I'm sorry! It's not you at all…I was just…please come back out…I forgive you…" he ended in a whisper.

Yami didn't come back out, but his soul door slowly cracked open. Yugi stuck his head in. "Pharaoh? May I come in?"

When no answer came, Yugi tentatively opened the door and stepped inside. There was no one around. "Pharaoh?" he called, walking around. He heard soft…was that crying? —coming from a door near his left. He knocked on it, and hearing no response yet again, slowly pushed it open.

The sight that met his eyes made him gasp in surprise. He was in a room exactly like his real one! Yami was sitting in the middle of the bed, facing the wall. "Pharaoh?" Yugi asked quietly, growling slightly nervous. Would the Pharaoh be mad at him for just walking in his soul room, and what appears to be his very own bedroom, without permission?

"Yugi?" Said pharaoh turned around, looking slightly surprised, but not at all angry.

"Pharaoh!" Yugi exclaimed happily as he ran towards him. Not even taking a breath, he explained, "I'm so sorry! Of course I forgive you! I was never even mad!"

Yami smiled at him; a genuine smile. Yugi felt his heart melt.

"Yugi…you don't know how happy that makes me. I've been so lost without you, but what hurt even more was I was so scared you'd never want to speak with me again."

"Pharaoh…" Yugi whispered. He didn't know what to say; how could he respond to that confession? He struggled, trying to find the right words. "You're…you're my other half. I could never hate you, much less never wanna speak with you again. And even if I could hate you, I'd never dream of it. It…it wasn't your fault that the Orichalcos took me. I wanted it that way."

Yami put his hands on his knees, slowly standing up. He walked towards Yugi, who felt like he was moving in slow motion.

And then…

He pulled Yugi into a tight hug. Yugi was shocked at first, but melted into his embrace, wrapping his arms around Yami's waist. He felt tears trickling down his head, and looked up in confusion. "Pharaoh? What's wrong?"

Yami just shook his head silently, walking back to the bed, and sitting away from Yugi.

"Yugi…" he began slowly. "Ever since that horrible day the Orichalcos took you away from me, it made me realize something. Something, that, for months I had been trying to deny…" he stopped, suddenly shaking violently.

Yugi rushed over, sitting beside Yami. He smiled up at him and wrapped his arm around his shoulders in a brotherly fashion. "Go on, Pharaoh," he encouraged softly.

"I…" Yami stood up, turning away. Suddenly, he whipped around, putting his left arm on his hip and sticking out his right a little. "I love you." He said seriously, his gaze not faltering in the slightest. His manner seemed to scream, 'I just dare you to laugh at me.'

Yugi, once again, was shocked into silence. He stood up, and walked over to his other, who had turned back to the wall shortly after his confession. Yugi gently put his hand on Yami's chin, forcing him to look at him. His darkness had tears slowly falling down his face.

"Oh, Pharaoh…" and he wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, pulling him slowly down into a kiss. Yami's eyes widened, before he wrapped his arms around his light's waist, picking him up. This earned him a tiny squeak, and Yugi wrapping his legs around him. They purposefully fell back onto the bed, and Yami gently probed Yugi's bottom lip with his tongue. His mouth opened out of surprise, and Yami took his chance to dart his tongue in, exploring every inch of Yugi's mouth, who in turn moaned contently, wrapping his arms tightly around his other neck. While Yami's tongue was at work in his little light's mouth, his hands went up Yugi's shirt, stroking his chest, earning him another moan. Yami finally broke away from his love's mouth, and smiled up him. "I love you so much, little one."

Yugi blushed, and buried his face into Yami's chest, nuzzling him. "I love you too…and I always have…with all my heart…"

Yami smiled into his hair, carefully bringing himself in a slightly sitting position, Yugi still nestled on his chest. He brought his arms around his back, kissing his hair. Yugi sighed contently.

"Love…as much as I want nothing more than to hold you in my arms like this forever, we are surrounded by our friends and they're probably wondering where you are." Yugi finally looked up, a glint of sadness in your eyes. "Yeah…I guess you're right…" He kissed the tip of Yami's nose, before fading away, back into reality.

"Is Yugi back?" he heard someone whisper.

"I think so…after all, he is a lot shorter now."

And before he could turn around, he heard someone yell his name and wrap their arms tightly around him. As much as he was already missing his yami, he couldn't help but smile. "Téa!"

"Yugi! It's really you! I missed you so much!"

Then he heard a familiar Brooklyn voice shout happily, "YUGI! My little spikey-haired buddy is finally back!" And he couldn't help but laugh. He had missed his friends so much!

And, surrounded by his loving friends, he finally walked out of Dartz' hideout, feeling his other mentally lace their fingers together, never to be separated again.

* * *

(A/n)

Meh… that was pretty difficult to write. And, if you're wondering why Yugi keeps calling Yami 'the pharaoh', that's because I was trying them as IC as possible. I also forgot what happens after the reunion (I was too busy going, 'WTF!' over the way Yami greeted Yugi), and as much as I looked –everywhere- I could think of, I couldn't find what happens. So, let's just pretend that it ended before they realized Dartz was still alive…or something…

And! This was my first romance story, and my second serious one. And, I was blushing the entire time I was writing the Yami and Yugi make-out session. I now have a greater respect for lemon writers, because that was really hard to write. XD So, I apologize if it sucked…but I did try really hard…so, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
